


Forever and ever - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanfic, F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Past Lives, Reincarnation, True Love, no yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">(Deliberate badfic for Bad Bang II)</span>
</p><p>My second fic~ Kaiba's long-lost sister transfers to Domino High! At first, Yami thinks she's just pretty... then it turns out she's a top-ranked duelist... and knows something about his lost memories... and owns a Millennium Item, too?! Romance but no yaoi ^_^ R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and ever - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever and ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320823) by Anonymous. 



> Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san for 1000 hits on my Yugi/Anzu one-shot! This is my new ficcie, Forever and ever… So nonny (nonnie at ffnet) poked me at 2am to say ‘what if Kaiba had a long-lost sister and she was a duelist??????’ And Kaiba would get soooo mad if she got together with Yami hehe. So I definitely had to write it… Will be YamixAmethyst(OC!) Don’t worry though, it’s PG~~
> 
> EDIT: [NONNY DREW ART AAAAAA~~~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2320823) Duel couple kawaii desu ne~? ^_^
> 
>  _disclaimer;_ If Tenshi were Kazuki Takahashi, Battle City would have lasted half as long and Mokuba would be CEO of Kaiba Corp ಠ_ಠ
> 
>  **Ryou:** Tenshi… would like to apologize for the crappy duel… she doesn’t actually play the card game.  
>  **Bakura:** Feh. Useless…  
>  **Ryou:** Not everyone can just steal cards you know…
> 
>  _yours, &etc._  
> xXxακμmαήoτεήshῖῖxXx

A lot had changed for Amethyst Kaiba in the space of a month. First, she’d won the American Duel Championships… and then her long-lost brother, Seto Kaiba had recognized her photo in the papers. He’d gotten in touch, and invited her to stay with him and Mokuba in Japan…

For so long, she’d thought they were dead, and vice versa… and now they could be a family again. She would take the Kaiba surname, but ‘Amethyst’… people had been calling her by her duelist handle for so long that even though she did have a Japanese first name, she didn’t go by it any more.

“Amethyst, the limo is waiting.”

“Aa, nii-sama...”

Seto Kaiba… She thought she’d done well for herself, but her older brother… he ran a multibillion-dollar company like it was nothing, not to mention had the high score on every machine in every arcade in town. Still, she was glad that there would be someone to accompany her, because it was going to be her first day at Domino High…

 

~*~FIRST PERIOD~*~

“So turn to your new neighbour and introduce yourselves…”

The best thing about having two minds in one body, Yugi would say, was that they could take turns getting through the slog of the school day. And it was Yami’s turn to handle this group project. “Hi, I’m Yugi, Muto Yugi. And you said your name was Kaiba... amejisuto … Amethyst.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” She was very pretty when she smiled…

… No. He did not just think that about _Seto Kaiba’s sister._

 

~*~LATER~*~

During lunch break, Kaiba had challenged Yugi to a duel, as usual...But this time something was different. By some bad luck of the draw, Kaiba was actually winning…

And also Amethyst, who was sitting on Yami’s right. She was definitely following what was going on, even though she was pretending to read a book and not care about the duel.

_… play Kuribou in defense mode…_

…?

Yami looked at his cards one more time. If Kaiba was going to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then he should… play Kuribou…

“I summon Kuribou in defense mode…”

 

~*~ LATER ~*~

“I was up by 2000 life points! How could I lose…?” Kaiba throws down his deck and stalks away.

“Sorry about that…” Amethyst whispers, picking up his cards. She knew her brother didn’t like to be beaten, especially by this Yugi boy, but…

“… it was you, isn’t it?”

Amethyst looked confused. “What?”

“’Play Kuribou in defense mode’, you said it, right?”

“I… I only thought it. I know what cards my brother uses, and I knew what he was going to do… most duelists couldn’t do anything against that sort of attack, but you had Kuribou in your hand,” she explained.

Yami was impressed. “Playing Kuribou… that kind of strategy, only a really skilled duelist could have thought of it.”

“Actually… I won the American Dueling Championship this year. But you look upset…”

She even noticed that…

“I’m upset because you shouldn’t have told me how to win. It’s not the duelist’s way.”

“Not the duelist’s way…” She looks thoughtful. “I know what that’s like…”

Yami tried to change the topic to something less serious. “So, I guess you’ll be entering the Duel Tournament that starts in a few days?”

Amethyst smiled, like she was looking forward to it. “Of course…”

 

~*~THAT SATURDAY MORNING~*~ at the Kaiba Mansion

“Amethyst.”

She looked up from her homework. “Nii-sama?”

“I don’t want you associating with Yugi. He’s a loser and sorry excuse for a duelist.” Then he turns and leaves.

_Yugi’s a better duelist than you’ll ever be, niisama…_

Already, she missed him, and wanted to see him again. But she didn’t have his phone number or address… so she would have to use the Millennium Mirror.

The Millennium Mirror… No one, not even her brother, knew she had it. When Pegasus had given it to her after the American Duel Championship, he had made her promise never to show it to anyone or tell anyone it existed, because it had great power and could be used for bad things. But she had never used it to win a duel unfairly, unlike what many of her opponents would have done… So she knew exactly what Yugi meant when he said he wanted to win on his own.

And she really did want to see how he was doing. So, after locking the door and making sure there was no one around… she opened the small suitcase she had brought with her from America, that not even her brother knew she had. And inside it, the Millennium Mirror, an ordinary handheld but for the fact that the frame was made from solid gold…

The present, first… Yugi was in an attic bedroom, with a window in the roof… and there were two of him. Somehow it didn’t surprise her. She’d noticed that something had changed in Yugi when Kaiba had issued his challenge that morning. “So that duelist, he’s a spirit, but inhabiting Yugi Muto’s body…” That must be it.

And his past life…

The mirror showed pyramids, and stone houses, and a throne room. S _o he was a pharaoh…_ That must have been a good life…. Amethyst was almost envious. The Millennium Mirror had one flaw, and that was that it could not look into the owner’s past. So she had never been able to see anything about her own history.

But, looking more closely at the scene in the mirror…

The girl clad in the royal regalia who sat at the pharaoh’s right and held his hand… right down to the color of her eyes, and the waist-length brown hair cascading like a waterfall down her back…

Looked exactly like her.

So this was her… past life?

_And the future… what will happen to him… what will happen to us?_

In her room at the Kaiba mansion, Amethyst looked into the mirror for hours, and what she saw… she knew that she had to confront Yugi that evening… at the Industrial Illusions Duel Tournament launch party.

 

~*~ LATER~*~

It isn't difficult to find Yugi, just look for his hair. And fromthe serious look on his face, Amethyst knew that this was the spirit she was talking to...

“We need to talk, Amethyst… will you dance with me?”

It’s almost familiar, this sensation, his hand against her back and her face pressed into his shoulder.

Yami says the words he’s been wanting to say since that day. “I feel as if I know you, though I don’t know where from. I know it’s absurd. I’ve never met you before.”

“But you do know me. You just don’t remember.”

“Amethyst, you know about… my lost memories?”

“Your name… it’s Atemu. Remember that, because you’ll need it…”

“I’ll need it… What’s going to happen, Amethyst?”

“… I have to go now, before my brother finds out I’m missing. But, please…”

 

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

_“You’re not going to the ball. It’s too late and it’s not safe.”_

_“But, big brother, all the duelists will be there.”_

_“You’re not going, not if you still want to participate in the Duel Tournament.”_

_“You can’t do that, niisama!”_

_“I’m your legal guardian and I can do what I want.” Kaiba turned around and stalked away._

 

~*~NOW~*~

“But I’ll see you again at the Duel Tournament finals, won’t I?”

“We’ll always find each other again… in this life, or the next…”

 

~*~AT THE TOURNAMENT~*~

But Amethyst wasn’t there, and even though he won the championship without a hitch, it felt hollow, like there was something important he had lost along the way…

Kaiba told him later that Amethyst had returned to America after not being able to get used to life here, though he didn’t believe it. A duelist like her… would never have done such a thing when there was a tournament to win.

And sometimes he thinks he hears her voice, a whisper from a long-forgotten past--

_“… that you swore that you would love me, forever and ever…”_

 

 

 

 

_owari._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ryou:** *sniff* So tragic... Ahem. Tenshi would like to remind minna-san that reviews make her very, very happy... ?  
>  **Tenshi:** ^___^;;; Review button is that-a-way…


End file.
